Apakah Kau Membenciku?
by good air
Summary: Apakah kau membenciku?"-EDITED-


Air: Ohayou minna-san. Air autor baru salam kenal!! Ini fic pertama Air untuk NaruHina maaf jika kependekan.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto

Warning: Agak OOC, gaje, dan drible*maaf jika penulisan di fc ini ada yang salah*

Bel pulang sekolah Konohagakure telah berbunyi. Teriakan riang gembira para murid terdengar menggelegar, para murid telah siap sedia untuk melangkah pulang ke rumah atau singgah ke tempat-tempat lain.

Begitu juga dengan Hinata. Salah seorang siswi dari sekolah Konohagakure ini. Ketika ia telah selesai berbenah terdengar suara yang sangat familiar memanggilnya.

"Hinata!!"

Ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah salah seorang sahabat Hinata, Ten-ten.

"Hinata sudah mau pulang? Nanti aku pergi ke rumahmu ya?" Ucap Ten-ten dengan nada memohon.

"Memang ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin pergi ke rumahku?" Tanya Hinata keheranan.

"Besokkan hari valentine jadi aku ingin membuat coklat. Kan kau pintar memasak, tolong ajarin yah?"

Seketika itu juga Hinata langsung terdiam. Ia benar-benar lupa besok adalah hari valentain.

"Hinata? Kau tidak pa-pa?" Tanya Ten-ten sembari menepuk pundah Hinata.

"Ah iya. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hinata yang tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau mengajariku tidak?"

"Ia aku akan mengajarimu kok."

"HORE.. makasih yah Hinata!"

"Iya" _Dengan begini aku juga bisa membuat coklat untuk Naruto_. Pikir Hinata.

~Keesokan Harinya~

"Hinata!" Panggil Ten-ten ketika ia melihat Hinata lewat di depan kelasnya1

"Ah pagi Ten-ten."

"Kau sudah memberikan coklatmu?"

"Belum rencananya aku mau memberikannya sepulang sekolah. Kalau Ten-ten?"

"Aku juga belum." Lalu bel tanda berakhirnya jam istirahat telah berbunyi. Kedua cewek itupun kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing.

~Sepulang Sekolah~

~Hinata Pov~

Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Hinatapun dengan terburu-buru membereskan barang-barangku dan pergi ke gedung olahraga. Tempat latihan untuk tim basket SMA Konohagakure yang di ikuti oleh Naruto. Pujaan hati Hinata.

Gumpalan Hitam di langit mulai mengeluarkan tetes demi tetes air(bilang aja gerimis). Hinata pun mempercepat jalannya ke gedung olahraga.

Ketika mencapai pintu masuk gedung Hinata menghela napas.

_Ternyata membuat coklat lebih mudah dibanding memberikannya pada orang yang dituju._

Setelah mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian, aku pun membuka pintu.

Petir di belakangku seakan membackgrouni pemandangan didepanku.

Terlihat seorang cewek memberikan coklatnya pada Naruto. Terlebih ternyata cewek tadi adalah Ten-ten sahabatku.

Dengan perasaan kacau, akupun berlari pergi keluar sekolah tanpa memedulikan derasnya hujan diluar.

~End Hinata Pov~

~Normal Pov~

Hinata yang terus berlari tanpa tujuan tak sadar ia dikejar oleh seseorang.

"HINATA!!!"

Suara itu adalah suara yang sangat familiar ditelinga Hinata. Tak salah lagi, itu adalah suara orang yang sangat dicintainya Naruto.

Bukannya berhenti, Hinata malah mempercepat larinya. Seakan ia tak akan berhenti berlari.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata terhenti. Ternyata Naruto telah menagkap tangannya. Menggenggamnya erat.

"Na Naruto..." Hinata hanya berblushing ria dengan adegan itu.

"Hinata kau membenciku?" tanya Naruto dengan kepala menunduk.

"Eh?" Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto menanyakan hal itu.

"Kau membenciku ya?" Kali ini Naruto bertanya sambil mengangkat kepalanya sehingga mata lavender dan mata lautan itu saling bertemu.

"Ten tentu saja tidak Naruto." Jawab Hinata

"Lalu kenapa kau terus lari dariku. Setiap aku memanggilmu, kau langsung berbalik pergi. Apakah kau tidak pernah memandangku? Apakah kau sebegitunya membenciku..." mata lautan Naruto yang biasanya berbinar ceria kini mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Tentu saja tidak Naruto..."

"Lalu kenapa? Hinata"

"Itu karena aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto. Kau terlalu sempurna dimataku. Sehingga aku hanya sanggup memandangmu dari kejauhan. Aku selalu melihat keceeriaanmu, senyummu, tekatmu, tapi hanya dari kejauhan... karena kau terlalu sempurna untukku.

Naruto terperangah mendengar jawaban Hinata. Padahal selama ini dia pikir dirinya tidaklah sempurna sehingga Hinata selalu berbalik pergi darinya.

"Kalau kau tidak membenciku, maukah kau menjadi pacarku Hinata?" Akhirnya kata itu terucap juga. Kata yang ia kira akan keluar untuk sahabatnya Sakura yang ternyata hanya ia anggap sebagai sahabat sekaligus kakak.

"Maaf Naruto tapi aku tidak bisa." Kata Hinata sambil menundukan kepala.

"Kenapa Hinata? Bukankah kau bilang menyukaiku?"

"Tapi Ten-ten memberikan coklatnya padamu bagaimmanapun Ten-ten adalah sahabatku aku tak ingin dia sakit hati..." Kata Hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Senyum terkembang diwajah berkulit tan Naruto. "Kau memang baik hati Hinata. Tapi kau salah mengerti."

"Eh?"

"Ten-ten hanya menitip coklat itu untuk Neji. Sayangnya Neji melihatnya dansalah sangka juga sepertimu. Tapi masalah itu sudah selesai kok."

"Ja jadi Neji-nii dan Ten-ten..."

"Ia mereka udah jadian. Jika cuma itu penghalangnya sekarang sudah tidak masalah lagi kan?"

"I iya"

Naruto tertawa bahagia. Akhirnya penantiannya terbalas sudah.

"Ayo Hinata!" kata Naruto sambil menarik Hinata pergi.

"Ke kemana Naruto?"

"Pulang dan ganti baju. Baju kita kan basah semua setelah itu kita bisa pergi kencan pertama kita."

Mendengar kata 'kencan' Hinata langsung berblusing ria tapi berkat itu ia teringat sesuatu yang penting.

"Naruto ini." Kata Hinata sambil memberikan coklatnya."Happy valentine Naruto"

"Happy valentine too Hinata."

Hujan telah berhenti. Matahari telah menampakan wajahnya kembali, seakan-akan ingin menyinari kedua sejoli yang tengah berbahagia.

THE END

KET:

Ten-ten tuh beda kelas dengan Hinata

Hai!! Ini adalah Hasil editanku dengan melihat hasil reviuw dari para teman-teman autor moga-moga jadi lebih baik...


End file.
